


Back Into the Woods

by Fengyang



Series: 魔法黑森林 [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF, The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genovia的王子失蹤了，但是兩年後，Katie發現事情也許並不單純。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Katie, the Furture Queen

Katherine Pine走出自己的寢室。

 

她遏止想要跟上自己的侍衛，在王宮中慢慢地散著步。

 

明天就是她的繼位大典了，她有些失眠，卻明白自己的失眠與明日的典禮一點關係也沒有。

 

不，也許還是有關係的。

 

兩年前，她失去了她唯一的弟弟，Genovia則失去了王位的第二順位繼承人。

 

她緩慢地腳步短暫地停在一間緊閉的房門前。她曾經到過這裡許多次，這房間的主人有著比最晴朗的天空還要蔚藍的眸子和最燦爛的笑容，但是那雙眸子的主人卻再也不會回來了，而她再也沒有機會看看那熟悉的笑臉。

 

她轉過身，離開那扇緊閉的門扉，一步步地拾級而下，手眷戀地撫著螺旋狀階梯的扶手。自己的弟弟幼時總愛調皮地趴在扶手上，從二樓滑下去，而非是規規矩矩地從樓梯上走下去。男孩輕地的笑聲和服侍的僕人們驚叫地聲音總是讓這座城堡充滿生氣。

 

Chris年幼的樣子在長廊昏暗的燈光下蹦了出來，Katie心一緊。

 

「姐姐，姐姐。」那有著燦爛藍眸的男孩總是跟在她的身後，甜甜地笑著。

 

小小的男孩在不知不覺間變成了挺拔的男人，在她沒有注意到的時候成為了可以依靠的肩膀。

 

他一次又一次地離開王宮，替她處理那些鞭長莫及的困難，讓她幾乎忘了自己的弟弟小時後有多麼易感愛哭。

 

直到Chris的能袖善舞引起有心人士的注意。王位的繼承權因此陷入了混亂，那兩年前達到顛峰。有一部份的人們認為，長年在外奔波的王子比待在城堡中的公主要來得適合繼承王位，他們景仰著他，認為王子能為國家帶來新的顛峰。

 

Chris斥責那些人，一次次地離開王宮。他在王宮中的時間越來越短，姐弟間的感情越來越薄弱。

 

她知道Chris不想要繼承王位，但是一次又一次的被否定，讓她忍不住開始質疑。

 

她有時想著，也許Chris真得比她適合王位；有時後又想，如果沒有Chris的話多好。

 

那一年春天，Chris破天荒地在王宮中待了數個月，宗親與貴族們鼓噪著，認為王子終於改變了心意。

 

她在她以為的愛人懷中哭泣，質疑著、抱怨著，卻沒有想到，那些偶爾會冒出頭的陰暗想法，會被她所珍愛的弟弟聽到。

 

而她所以為的愛情，是浸了毒液的蘋果。

 

她當年的祕密情人是她的貼身侍衛，來自於一個沒落了的貴族家族。

 

那本沒有什麼，許多騎士都是這樣，只有來自於高貴的家族，才有成為騎士的可能，在王宮中並無人會因為家族位份的高低而對騎士們有所不同。但是那人的野心，卻不只如此。他想要她繼承王位，因為這樣他在與她結婚之後，他們的子嗣便可以繼承王位，而他可以藉此提升自身與家族的地位。

 

身為王位第二順位繼承人的Chris是他的眼中釘，肉中刺。於是，他背著她，找人刺殺Chris。她的愚蠢為他邪惡的計畫推上了一把。

 

在一次的會議後，她告訴對方，她希望沒有Chris，卻沒有想到，那只是因為一時壓力大的抱怨會被因為擔心她而尾隨在身後的Chris聽到。

 

Chris跑進那座森林，從此再也沒能離開。

 

※

 

恍惚中，她發現自己走出了城堡，在草地上看著那座森林。那是被詛咒了的黑森林，沒有人能在進去後還能全身而退。

 

但是，森林中危險的，不僅僅是猛獸與食人的妖怪，還有人。

 

Chris失蹤後，他們過了好幾天才意識到Chris不是普通的離開 — 他過去曾經有消失了好幾天又自己冒出來的經驗，但這次甚至連Karl都不知道他上了哪裡。

 

他們派出大量的人在王宮中細查，有的女僕說看見了王子站在走廊的轉角，有的侍衛說看到王子進了森林。

 

然後，進入森林的騎士發現了死去的刺客和王子染了血的衣物。

 

她想要相信Chris沒有死，只不過是因為氣憤而躲了起來，但是沒有人能夠在流失了那樣大量的血液後還能存活下來，更別提這是一座危險的森林，裡頭有太多會被血腥所吸引的野獸。

 

染了大量血跡的衣物就那樣零碎地散落在森林裡，獸類的爪印與上頭的血跡讓人怵目驚心，而他們甚至沒能找到完整的遺骸。

 

她想要剷平這座森林，想要剖開森林中每一個獸類的肚子，直到找到她可憐的弟弟。

 

她的弟弟是如此的敏感易傷，他一個人在森林裡會不會害怕？會不會像小時後那樣，一個人瑟縮在黑暗中發抖？

 

但是，在偶然的聽見她那以為的愛人在醉酒後的沾沾自喜後，她更想殺了自己。

 

是她，間接地將Chris送入萬劫不復的深淵。

 

如果不是她，那人不會有如此的野心；如果不是她，Chris不會在沒有隨身侍衛的跟隨下莽撞地進入森林，給了有心人可趁之機。

 

她立刻將那人押進牢裡，並在蒐集了足夠的證據後親自處決了那人，但那無論如何也換不回她親愛的弟弟。一切都太遲了。

 

一隻手突然抓住了她的腳踝，Katie嚇了一跳，從混亂的思緒中回過神，反射性想要喝斥，一回過神才發現自己竟走進了森林。

 

一隻毛茸茸的生物抓著她的腳，力道大得讓她生疼。她想要趕走那個生物，但那生物不願意放手。

 

「人類......」那個生物尖叫道：「可惡的人類！」

 

Katie暗叫不好，那是一隻山妖精，而且從他說的話看來，顯然還是隻被人類惹毛了的山妖精。她想反抗，但是身上沒有任何可以抵禦的物品。她不知道自己走了多遠，守衛又多快能趕過來。

 

她不應該遣走守衛的，她後悔地想，山妖精長長地爪子劃破了她的小腿肚，帶來尖銳地疼痛。

 

她嘶了一聲，使用武技攻擊著山妖精。但是他太小隻，動作又靈活，普通的武技起不了太大的作用，她身上的裙子更是大大地限制了她的動作。

 

也許今晚她會就這樣在這裡送命？在山妖精的爪子在她的裙子上劃破一道長長的口子後，她忍不想。

 

多麼地諷刺，她害得她的弟弟命喪在這座森林，如今她也要死在這裡。這樣，也算兩清了吧。

 

她最終沒有繼承王位，這樣Chris是否願意原諒她？是否願意再見她一面？

 

一陣吵雜地馬蹄聲響起，一個騎著馬的人從黑暗中竄了出來，舉劍抵住那隻山妖精的脖子。

 

「你已經入侵了我們的領地，再不離開，我將視情況做出驅逐。」那人說，是一個男人的聲音。

 

山妖精僵住了，因為那抵在他脖子上的森冷長劍；Katie也僵住了，因為男人熟悉的聲音。

 

那隻山妖精鬆開了抓住Katie腳踝的手，罵咧咧地離開，Katie呆坐在地上，久久無法移動。

 

「這麼晚了，妳在森林裡做什麼？」男人確定山妖精離開後，策馬轉過了身體，對著她問：「晚上的森林很危險，妳應該盡快離開。」

 

Katie眨眨眼，「Chris？」

 

她巍巍顫顫地站起來，想要靠近。夜晚的森林太過黑暗，她看不清馬上的人的面孔，但是她想要確定。

 

小小的希望在她心中燃起。

 

男人策馬往後退了幾步。

 

「Chris，拜託，是你嗎？我是Katie，我找了你好久......」她拖著受傷的腳向前，想要碰觸那人。

 

「不要過來！」他說，繼續向後退著，聲音中沒有方才的從容，滿是慌亂。

 

「拜託，不要走，」Katie哀求，「跟我回家，我們都很想你。」

 

「Zach......」被她堵到了死路，馬上的男人哀鳴，喚著另外一個陌生的名字，聽起來就像是要哭了。

 

「Chris，拜託，求求你。」她一步步逼近，不想放棄。

 

一陣急促地馬蹄聲響起，但是出現的卻是一個男人的形體。

 

「Chris，怎麼了？」陌生的男人問。

 

Chris從馬上翻身下來，縮進那個男人的懷裡，「我要回家......」他嗚咽著說：「帶我回家......」

 

「不，Genovia才是你的家！」Katie著急地說，但是Chris剛剛騎著的那匹馬露出了威嚇的姿態，阻止著她的靠近。

 

陌生的男人把Chris抱進懷裡，「乖，不哭，我帶你回家。」他低聲安慰著Chris。

 

「你不能帶走他！」Katie有些憤怒。

 

「我當然可以。」男人傲慢地說：「他是我的。」

 

「他是屬於Genovia的。」Katie說：「我命令你立刻將他交出來！」

 

男人冷笑，「別忘了妳現在在哪裡。」他從喉嚨發出奇怪的聲音，聽起來就像是馬的嘶鳴，一個重物擊上了Katie的後頸。

 

那是不可能的。Katie在昏迷前想。她的身後剛剛並沒有人。


	2. Karl, the Former Knight

「公主，時間到了......天吶，您受傷了嗎？快來人啊，公主受傷了！」

 

Katie在迷迷糊糊間聽見侍女驚慌失措的叫喊聲，她睜開眼，發現自己回到了王宮的臥房內。

 

服侍她的侍女一見她醒來，立刻湊到床邊，滿臉地焦急。

 

「您還好嗎？治療師已經在來的路上了。」

 

Katie把自己從床上撐了起來，「我沒事......不過就是一點小傷，不需要大驚小怪......」

 

她受了傷的腿並沒有疼得很厲害，她覺得也許是因為在森林裡不能清晰的視物，所以才加強了痛覺神經的感受，自己的傷並沒有想像中的那樣嚴重。

 

相較起來，被重擊的後頸反而痛得更厲害些。

 

「您流了很多的血，殿下。」侍女囁嚅地說：「衣服也破損得很厲害。」

 

Katie一愣，扯開身上的棉被一看，只見睡衣的下襬破損得很厲害，受了傷的腿上頭更是沾染了大量的血跡。

 

她把裙子的衣襬往上拉了些，小腿肚上滿是乾褐的血跡，白嫩的肌膚上有著好幾道猙獰的傷疤，看起怵目驚心。

 

是的，傷疤。

 

昨夜才受的傷此刻已經結了痂，她不敢置信地撫上那些傷口，傷口上的痂摸起來有些粗糙。她試著動了動自己的腿，拉扯時仍會疼痛，但尚在可以忍受的範圍內。

 

「不可思議......」她低喃，站在一旁的侍女則瞪大了眼。

 

如果沒有傷口，那麼衣服上的血跡又是哪裡來的呢？侍女困惑地想著，卻礙於身分而不能開口詢問。

 

「治療師來了！」另外一名侍女風風火火地衝進臥房，後頭還抓了一名看起來年紀不小的老人家。

 

那名剛剛跑進房內的侍女看見已經清醒的Katie，愣了一下，放開抓著治療師衣袍的手，反射性地行了一個禮。

 

相較之下，在一旁大口的喘著氣的治療師看起來比坐在床上的Katie看起來還要狼狽得多。

 

等到年老的治療師終於緩過氣來，他慢吞吞的走到床邊，跟Katie行了一個禮。

 

「不必多禮了，我們沒有太多的時間。」

 

繼位典禮迫在眉睫，他們沒有太多的時間浪費。

 

「是，」對方恭謹地回答，在侍女放在床邊的椅子上坐下，「請讓我看看傷處。」

 

Katie調整著自己的位置，讓自己坐到床沿，把受傷的腳放到床邊的小矮凳上，方便對方檢視傷口。

 

年老的治療師審視了一會，站了起來，恭恭敬敬地說：「傷口並無大礙，只需敷上一些去疤的藥草就好。」他直起身體，語氣帶上了一絲迷惑，「殿下的傷口已經癒合的差不多，看起來已經有些時日，但殿下身上的血跡卻不是如此顯示的。」他看著Katie，「請問殿下是於何時，和何處受的傷？」

 

「我昨夜在森林外圍遭受了山妖精的攻擊。傷口真得癒合的差不多了？」

 

「是的。」治療師說：「如果是新的傷口，那麼幫殿下處理傷口的人技巧非常的高明，在最短的時間內治好了傷口。」老者滿懷渴望地看著Katie，「能夠如此迅速有效的治療傷口之人，不知能否請殿下引薦？除了魔法師，已經很少有治療師能夠如此迅速有效的治好傷口。」

 

「我並不知道是誰幫我處理了傷口。」Katie先是回答對方的問題，然後問道：「你如何肯定治療的人不是魔法師？」

 

「如果是這樣，那也沒有辦法了。」老者遺憾地說，回答Katie的問題，「魔法並不會留下痕跡，只有藥草會留下這樣的痊癒傷痕。」

 

Katie點頭，「我明白了。」她說：「傷口是否會影響到今日的典禮？」她看著老者，「我是否需要讓魔法師來治療傷口？」

 

「我不會如此建議，」老者說：「魔法治療雖然快速，久了卻會讓身體對藥草生疏，所以如非必要，應該讓傷口有時間慢慢痊癒。」他解釋，「殿下的傷口已經結痂，只要不要有太過劇烈的運動，應付今日的典禮應該是可以的。」

 

「我明白了。」Katie點頭，「你可以下去了。」

 

老者站了起來，「我會讓人送來調配好的藥草，請務必敷於傷口上。」

 

Katie點頭。

 

※

 

Katie站在小矮凳上，由著侍女們替她換上華貴的衣袍。

 

厚重的布料沉甸甸的壓在她的身上，就像那些她即將繼承的責任與義務。

 

她垂下眸，看見小腿上在清洗乾淨後看起來更加明顯的傷口。

 

是什麼人治好了她？她思索著。

 

如果那人可以在短暫的時間內治好她的傷口，那是否代表當年那人也有可能救了Chris？

 

但如果是這樣，Chris在痊癒以後為什麼沒有回到王宮？是那人控制了他嗎？還是有些別的什麼原因？

 

他們當年只找到了染血的衣物，並沒有找到完整的屍體，但也許沒有屍體，是因為Chris根本就沒有死。

 

Chris昨天提到了『領地』這個詞，是否代表他現在的確生活在森林裡？還有，那個陌生的男人又是誰？那個叫做Zach的男人，他是當年救了Chris的人嗎？

 

Chris一直都是充滿了自信的。成年後，她從來沒有看過Chris那全心依賴著誰的模樣。遇到了困難，他只會挺直背脊，微笑著從容地解決一切的困難。但是昨夜他卻毫不猶豫的躲進了那男人的懷抱，尋求庇護。

 

男人嗚咽的嗓音聽起來是如此委屈，讓Katie心一緊。Chris沒有回來，是因為他仍然恨著她嗎？所以才拋棄了Genovia的一切？還是那人以救命的恩情挾持了他？

 

那人摟著Chris，傲然地說出『Chris是屬於他的』這樣的句子，是否代表了他控制了Chris？

 

不管如何，有太多太多的問題需要解答，而她需要找到Chris。

 

如果Chris是自願留下，那麼她需要讓他明白，她並沒有想要殺他，Genovia的大門仍然為他敞開，在這裡仍然有著愛著他的人在期盼著他的歸來。

 

如果Chris是被強迫的，那麼，她會竭盡一切，不惜一切的代價，帶回她珍愛的胞弟。

 

屬於王者的披肩被披到身上，沉甸甸地重量讓Katie回過神。她垂眸看了一眼那鮮豔的紅，伸手喚來自己的貼身侍女。「派人去找Urban伯爵，」她吩咐，「我有事情需要問他。」

 

※

 

Katie走進偏廳，她此刻已經換下了正式的裝束，換上了較為輕便的衣物。但儘管如此，她額上的王冠仍是僅有國家的統治者才能配戴的。

 

一名黑髮的男人已經在偏廳裡等候，橘紅色的夕陽透過窗戶，斜斜地照在他的身上，暈染出沉默的蕭索。

 

這人曾經是與Chris最為親近的人，他們一同長大，一同冒險，就連吃飯睡覺都形影不離。若要說Genovia誰最了解Chris，那麼必定是這個人。

 

Chris當年的『死亡』有太多的疑點，但是她太過傷心，忽略了那些線索，現在她懷疑事情並沒有向表現出來的那樣簡單，而也許這人可以給她答案。

 

聽到她走路的聲音，男人轉過身，仍然是那熟悉的面容 — 她見過男人氣急敗壞的跟在自己的弟弟身後的模樣，兩人一前一後在城堡中追逐的身影是她成長過程中的一道風景。但時宜世易，當年年輕的臉孔已不再如當初一般無憂，不僅僅是添了些歲月的痕跡，更多的是對於一切的冷厲。

 

已經辭去王家騎士職務的Karl Urban伯爵看著她，眉宇間滿是冷然。「陛下。」他行了一個標準的禮，但是聲音中毫無尊敬。

 

Katie不怪他，他曾經是Chris最好的朋友，她知道他恨她。

 

「伯爵。」她頷首。

 

「陛下找我有事？」

 

「我想表達感激之意，」Katie說，不著痕跡地試探，「我知道過去兩年對你而言非常的艱難，我想對於你所表現出的支持表達感激。」

 

Karl的身體變得僵硬，「我僅是盡我應當的本分而已。」他冷冷地說。

 

「仍然，」Katie說，觀察著對方的反應，「儘管你已經辭去了王家騎士的職務，做為貴族，你對於王室所表現出的支持所帶來的助益仍是不可比擬的。伯爵是否考慮過再次回到王家騎士的行列裡？」

 

那曾經的職務讓Karl眼角一抽，「失去了宣誓保護的對象，完好無損地站在這裡，我已經失去了一名騎士的榮耀。」他說：「在我宣誓效忠的人時間到來之時，我甚至未能替他拔出我手中的劍，捍衛他的生命與榮耀。」

 

Katie看著對方，男人的眸中滿是說不出口的憤怒與悲傷，「所以，請陛下不要再提，我將不會，也永遠不會，以騎士的身份與榮耀宣誓效忠另外一名主人。」

 

「我明白了。」

 

Karl收緊了自己的拳，然後放開，「如果沒有別的事，請恕我必須告退。」他說：「我的妻子還在等著我。」

 

Katie站在原地，看著男人離開的僵硬背影。

 

她的確明白了，Karl什麼都不知道。


	3. Zach, the Mysterious Man

Katie走向自己的寢室，一邊思索著現在手上所有的線索。

 

Karl什麼都不曉得，這是否有可能增加了Chris是非自願地留下的可能性？

 

如果行動並未被限制，Chris有可能斷得這麼乾淨嗎？

 

不願回到Genovia尚且可以解釋為是因為有人要殺他，但是Chris是相信Karl的，不可能連Karl都不願聯繫。

 

她走上階梯，眼角的餘光瞥到那扇緊閉了兩年的門扉。Katie咬唇，走到那扇門前，遲疑著。

 

她已經許久沒有進入這個房間，自從兩年前他們自森林中找回了Chris染血的衣物後，這間房間除了定期清掃的僕人，沒有人會進去。

 

那扇緊閉的門扉，是整個Pine家族、甚至整個Genovia說不出口的傷。

 

她應該進去嗎？

 

她遲疑著。

 

她需要更多的證據 — 兩年前的事仍有許多的疑點，她仍然不知道當年Chris為什麼突然推拒離開王宮的任務，也無法確定對方為什麼在傷好後卻沒有回來，那房間也許能給她答案。

 

就在她掙扎的時候，房間裡突然傳來了細微的聲響，是有人活動的聲音。Katie一驚，不再遲疑，打開門走進去。

 

房間內被維持得很乾淨，僕人們仍定期的清掃這裡，並打開窗戶讓房間透氣，所以房內並沒有滯礙的氣息。因為許久沒有人使用的關係，房間內並未點著蠟燭，僅有灑落進房內的皎潔月光。

 

陽台的門此刻大開著，夜晚的風讓窗紗在黑暗中飄動。但即使房內並未點著燈光，Katie仍是藉著微弱的月光看見了靠坐在床沿的人影。

 

「Chris？」她滿懷希望地問，花了一些時間才讓眼睛適應黑暗，勉強藉著月光和身後走廊的燭光看清楚男人的輪廓。

 

那是一張英俊的臉孔，濃密的眉、炯炯有神的眼，高挺的鼻、飽滿的唇。英俊，且充滿了自信，卻不是Chris。

 

「我不是Chris。」男人說。

 

Katie並不認識這個男人，但她認得男人的聲音。她前一晚才聽過這人講話，也知道他的名字。Chris曾縮在這人的懷中，叫著他的名字，要求著要回家。

 

回家。這兩個字讓她心痛，這裡才應該是Chris的家，Chris的歸屬。

 

「Zach。」她說出昨夜Chris所說的名字。

 

「妳可以叫我Zachary。」男人說。

 

Katie揚眉，「Katherine，」她說，「但是你顯然已經知道我是誰。」

 

「是的，」Zach說，「我聽過妳的名字，」他慢條斯理地站起來，「也聽到了一些有趣的傳聞，陛下。」他加重了最後兩個字的音節，聽起來像是嘲諷。

 

Katie強迫自己冷靜。

 

「Chris呢？」她問，不在客套，迫切地想要知道胞弟的下落。

 

「好好地在家裡。」Zach回答。

 

「這裡才是他的家。」Katie說，「我要求見Chris。」

 

Zach搖搖頭，「我並不認為Chris會想要見到妳。」

 

Katie擰起眉，「在我見到Chris以前，你說什麼我都不會信的。」她說：「你拒絕讓我見Chris，讓我合理地相信你囚禁了他，」她試圖用權位脅迫眼前的男人，「你有什麼樣的證據可以證明並非是你囚禁了Chris？」

 

Zach挑眉，「陛下，也許妳沒有注意到，昨夜Chris是自願跟我走的。」

 

Katie握緊了拳，強迫自己冷靜，「我要親眼見到他，才可以確定。」

 

「我會讓你見他，只要妳回答我一個問題。」

 

「什麼問題？」

 

「兩年前的那場刺殺，」Zach說，滿意地看見對方臉上的懊悔神色，「我要知道究竟發生了什麼事？」

 

「你為什麼在乎？」Katie苦澀地問。

 

「因為儘管Chris現在的生活是快樂且充實的，他的心底仍然介意著當年的事。」Zach說，想到戀人昨晚縮在自己懷中哭泣著直到睡著的可憐模樣。

 

那委屈地模樣讓他心疼，而眼前的女人昨夜在森林中的反應也不像一名買兇殺人的人。

 

作為獨角獸，他可以更清楚地感覺到情感。眼前的人昨夜在森林中表現出的並不是恨意，而是濃烈地喜悅和解脫，她是真心為了Chris活著而感到開心。

 

所以他花了一點時間在市集上打探著關於兩年前那場次殺的消息。消息多且雜亂，而他需要更進一步地確認。

 

儘管Chris現在已經一步步地走出當年的陰影，被親人背叛的痛楚仍在啃食著他的心靈。Genovia的一切是Chris心中的傷口，他對Chris有著諾言，他將竭盡全力的給他幸福、讓他快樂。他要消除一切讓Chris難過的可能。

 

Katie擰起眉，臉上滿是痛苦。「你是用什麼樣的身分問我的？」她問，並不想要就這樣坦承當年的一切，撇去Chris胞姊的身分，她還有一個國家需要負責，「這是我與Chris之間的事，我並不認為我有義務需要與你解釋。」

 

「我與Chris已在兩年前於我族宗親的見證下結合，」Zach說：「我是Chris合法的丈夫，做為丈夫，我有權要求知道真相。」他舉起自己的左手，一個金色的圖騰在他的手上若隱若現地閃爍著微弱的光芒，「我對於與我結合之人有著承諾，我將盡一切所能令他快樂。」

 

那個圖騰讓Katie相信了眼前的陌生男人。結合的儀式是慎重的，交換了的圖騰更是兩人真心許下諾言的證明。男人手上的圖騰是Gwynee家族世代相傳的，除了她，就只有Chris繼承了這尊貴圖騰的血緣。

 

「當年那件事是我的錯。」她說，不再防備著眼前的男人。

 

「告訴我發生了什麼事，我要所有一切的細節。」Zach銳利地眸光直勾勾地看著Katie，像是要把她看透那般，「還有，別對我說謊，」他慢條斯理地補上最後一句，「如果妳對我說謊，我會知道的。」

 

Katie在小客廳的椅子上坐了下來，看向重新在床畔坐下的Zach，開始說起當年的一切點滴。

 

她已經許久沒有坐在這個位置了，當年Chris還在的時候，她經常坐在這個位置，和盤腿坐在床上的弟弟閒話家常。

 

她盡可能地說出所有的細節，因為她知道自己所說的一切都會影響這個男人的決定，而她迫切地需要再次看見Chris，確定他是安好的、快樂的。

 

她愧對她摯愛的弟弟，而這是一個彌補的機會。

 

「我知道了。」在Katie說完當年所發生的一切後，Zach站了起來。

 

「我可以見Chris了嗎？」Katie滿懷希望地問。

 

「當年的事情是誤會，我不會任由Chris抱著這個錯誤的心結，錯誤必須修正。」

 

Katie訝異於男人態度的轉變。方才，他的氣勢驚人，比身為Genovia女王的她還要有王者的威壓；但現下，眼前的男人收起了方才的敵意，在夜色中看起來竟無比地溫柔。

 

如果這才是男人本來的樣子，那麼她毫不懷疑為什麼Chris會願意跟他在一起。

 

「明天晚上，我會讓Chris進到森林裡，」Zach說：「請不要帶任何的人，我們都知道Chris不喜歡驚喜。」

 

Katie笑出聲，是的，她的弟弟的確不喜歡意料之外的事，「謝謝，」她感激地說：「謝謝你。」

 

「別謝我太早，Chris事後可能會很生氣，」Zach嘆了一口氣 — 他現在感覺起來又像是個苦惱的丈夫 — 「到時候你在他面前說說我的好話就行了，不然他可能會趕我去睡馬廄。」

 

「他不會的。」Katie笑著說：「Chris很善良，不會做出讓你睡馬廄這樣狠心的事的。」

 

「是的，他很善良。但是惹怒他的時候就不是這麼回事了。」Zach喃喃地說，想到自己有一次在森林中引誘了Chris，Chris事後氣得整整三天不讓他進房間。

 

雖然那間馬廄確實算得上是他的另外一間房間，但仍然是段不堪回首的日子。

 

「對了，」Katie猛然想到了些什麼，「我可不可以再多帶一個人？」

 

Zach挑眉，從自怨自艾的情緒中回復過來，「妳應該知道人越多，Chris的反應可能越大。」

 

「我知道，但是這人是Chris的朋友，是最好的那一種朋友。」Katie急促地說，深怕這項要求改變了Zach的決定，但她確實相信Karl的在場會增加Chris願意留下的可能性，「他叫Karl Urban，也許你聽Chris提過？他之前是貼身保護Chris的騎士。」

 

Zach的確聽過這個人，所以他點點頭，「好吧，妳可以帶上他，但是就只能有你們兩人。」他說，「明日午夜，就在上一次那裡。」

 

「我不會遲到的。」Katie連忙保證。

 

「很好。」Zach說，走向開著的陽台，一個縱身往下一躍。

 

Ktie驚訝地看著對方的動作 — 雖然三樓並不算是特別高，但是就這麼跳下去的撞擊力道也不是普通人可以承受的。

 

她跑到陽台邊往下一看，只見空蕩蕩的草坪上什麼也沒有。她退回房內，關上陽台的門。現在房內又只剩下她一個人了，若不是房內仍有著些許寒意，她會以為剛才的一切不過是一場夢境。

 

她的手仍放在陽台的門板上，掌心下是一片的冰涼。她將頭輕輕地靠上門板，感覺著沁涼的感覺抵著她的額，低低地笑了出來。

 

還好，Chris還活著。


	4. Chris, the Missing Prince

Karl走向偏廳，惱怒為什麼自己的領地就在王城的附近，讓他無法拖延女王的召見。

 

原因無他，只因自從昨天的繼位大典後，在短短的二十四小時內，這已經是Genovia的女王第二次找他，而他實在不是很想與女王談話。

 

儘管事後證明當年的事件並非女王的過錯，但若非女王的優柔寡斷，憾事又怎麼會發生？而他又怎麼會失去效忠的對象？

 

「陛下。」他走進偏廳，對著已經在裡頭等待的Katie行了一個禮。

 

「Karl。」Katie轉過身，臉上滿是喜悅。

 

Karl擰起眉，「直呼我的名字是不合禮儀的，儘管此刻並非正式場合，我仍希望妳能呼喚我的正式封號。」自從兩年前的事件爆發後，他們都改變了，他再也無法接受這個曾經熟悉親近的人喚著自己的名字。

 

「別管那些旁支末節了，」Katie揮了揮自己的手，臉上的表情是毫不掩飾的興奮，「Chris還活著。」

 

Karl僵住，「妳說......什麼......？」他困難地反問。

 

「Chris，他還活著。」Katie重複了一次自己的話。

 

「如果這是一個玩笑，那我必須說，我一點也不覺得有趣。」Karl嚴厲地說：「我們從森林中尋回了王子染血的衣物......」

 

「我們從來沒有找到過他的屍體。」Katie打斷他。

 

Karl瞪大自己的眼，語氣開始變得虛弱，「......沒有人能夠在受了那樣重的傷後還能活下來。」

 

這是一個多麼美好的願景，但他不能相信。不去懷抱希望，就不會有希望狠狠粉碎的痛楚。他不願意再次承受那種滿懷希望，然後又從高處狠狠墜落的疼痛。

 

「他可以，有人救了他，」Katie掀起自己的裙襬，露出底下的傷口，「那人也同樣救了我。」

 

那道傷疤在Katie的小腿上，蔓延過整個小腿肚，看起來猙獰可怕。

 

「這不過是一道平常的傷疤。」Karl實事求是地說，從小就進行騎士訓練的他身上有大大小小這樣的傷口，那道傷口並無什麼特別。

 

「這傷是兩天前才受的。」Katie解釋。

 

Karl震驚地看著Katie，「那不可能......」

 

「我不知道他是怎麼做的，但是這就是發生了。」

 

「所以......」Karl努力找回自己的聲音，「妳跟Chris說上話了？」

 

「我......」Katie默然，「Chris不願意跟我說話。」她愧疚地說，語氣轉為急切，「但救了Chris那人願意幫我們引來Chris，就在今晚，在森林裡。」

 

Karl沒有辦法控制自己的眉楸在一起，「Katie，等等，」他試著緩下來，理解過多的信息，甚至沒注意到自己用上了舊稱，「妳是在哪裡看見Chris的？」

 

「前天晚上，就在森林裡。」Katie回答。

 

「妳的傷也是那時受的？」Karl繼續問。

 

Katie點點頭，「是的，我被山妖精纏上了，是Chris救了我，但他不肯跟我說話。」

 

「所以後來救了Chris的人答應你會幫妳引Chris來？Chris不是就在旁邊嗎？」Karl狐疑地問。

 

「不，那天晚上我被人敲暈了，醒來後已經在王宮中。」Katie說：「但我昨天晚上在Chris的房內碰到了那人，他答應我他會替我引來Chris，就在今晚。」

 

Karl發現自己很難不朝壞的那一面去想，「Katie，我假設夜晚的森林裡是很黑的？」

 

Katie點點頭。

 

「所以妳其實並沒有真的看見Chris，只是聽見了他的聲音？」

 

Katie再次點頭。

 

「而妳也沒有親眼看見那人怎麼替妳療傷的？」

 

Katie第三次點頭。

 

「Katie，」Karl不敢置信地低吼：「就因為妳在森林裡聽見了聲音，妳就相信了一個來路不明的男人？甚至還願意在晚上進到森林裡去？」他撫上自己的額，「如果那人要殺妳怎麼辦？」

 

「那人身上有Gwynne家族的圖騰。」Katie冷靜地說，看向Karl因為不敢置信而瞪得老大的眼，「他跟Chris結合了。」她解釋，「而且，如果他真要殺我，在森林裡就可以動手，不需要如此大費周章。」

 

Karl僵住，因為聯姻所交換的圖騰是所有人的夢想，但並不是所有的人都有足夠的資格這麼做。只有最真心相愛的伴侶，才能讓儀式成功。

 

「......他為什麼答應要幫我們？」好半晌，他才乾巴巴擠出這麼一句話，「如果這是真的，他現在應該跟Chris很幸福，他為什麼願意幫助我們？」

 

「他說Chris不快樂，」Katie的語氣是懊悔的，「沒有人能在那樣的誤會後還真心的快樂起來，」她看向Karl，「這是我欠他的，就算這是一個局，我也要去，我不能放棄任何能夠彌補的機會。」

 

Karl看著一臉執著的對方，他曾經的友人、摯友的胞姊、Genovia的女王。

 

「我會跟著妳一起去，」他嘆了口氣，退讓，懷疑自己上輩子肯定欠了這對姐弟許多，「如果真的有什麼變數，有我在，我們逃脫的機會也比較大。」

 

Katie感激地點頭，「謝謝你願意相信我。」

 

※

 

Katie跟Karl緊張的站在森林裡。

 

夜裡的森林安靜得可怕，讓偶爾拂過的風聲和遠方不時的野獸鳴叫格外地清晰。

 

「妳確定是這裡？」Karl頭皮發麻地問，在另外一聲鳴叫響起時手不自覺地握緊了劍柄。

 

「我確定。」Katie說，汗濕的手心也搭上了自己腰側的長劍。

 

一陣腳步聲響起。

 

「Zach，我來了。」年輕乾淨的嗓音響起，帶著笑意，與兩人的緊張完全相反地輕鬆與愜意，「你在哪裡？」

 

那一個瞬間，兩人緊繃的神經皆放鬆了下來。

 

「Zach？」Chris又叫了一次，張望著四周，「你再不出來我要回去囉？」

 

兩人連忙從藏身的大樹後出來，Chris聽到腳步聲，反射性的望向聲音的來源，「Za......」他笑道，話硬生生地斷在那裡，與此同時僵住的還有他臉上的笑容。

 

下一個瞬間，他就往黑暗的森林裡竄了進去。兩人立刻跟著拔腿狂奔，但Chris在森林裡意外地靈敏，兩人幾乎就要失去他的蹤影。

 

一個高大的身影突然出現在Chris的路徑上，猝不及防的Chris一扭身子，在最後一刻避開那個身影。那人伸出手，一托一拉間便卸去了撞擊的力道，緊緊地箍住懷中的人。

 

「放開我！」Chris叫道，攻擊著懷中的人，但是那人不肯放手。

 

「不行。」那人說，是Zach的聲音。

 

「你這個王八蛋！你設計我！」Chris惱怒地吼道，手腳攻擊的動作不停，但他的武藝有很大的一部分還是Zach教的，又怎麼可能打得過他。

 

「寶貝，乖，」Zach沒有回擊，安撫著懷中的人，「你必須要跟他們談談。」

 

「沒什麼好談的，」Chris冷冷地說，停下掙扎的動作。他揮掉Zach的手，自己站在一旁，「我是Christopher Quinto，跟Genovia一點關係也沒有。」

 

好不容易追上的兩人氣喘吁吁地停下腳步，一停下來就聽見Chris說了這句話。

 

Katie對於當年的是充滿了愧疚，所以只是歉疚的站在那裡。但Karl可不一樣，當年的事件嚴格說起來，他也是受害者，所以Chris的話完全激怒了他。

 

他惱怒地衝上前，想要狠狠地給Chris一拳。但Zach的動作比他更快，他腳跟一旋，便擋到了Chris面前。Karl憤怒之下盡了全力，來不及收回的拳狠狠地砸在Zach的背上，讓Zach悶哼一聲。

 

「Zach，你有沒有怎麼樣？」被Zach護在懷中的Chris嚇了一跳，連忙問道。

 

「沒事。」Zach鬆開自己的懷抱，讓Chris站好，揉了揉自己被打的背。

 

「我不會道歉的，」Karl瞇起眼，氣悶地說：「你不應該衝出來。」

 

「不需要，」Zach轉過身看著Karl，「你的怒氣需要發洩，但我不能坐視你打他。」他簡短地說：「這是最好的結果。」

 

Chris從Zach的身後探出自己的頭，看著眼前的兩人。

 

「好吧，」他嘆了口氣，吃驚與憤怒因為剛才的混亂而冷靜了下來，「為什麼，Zach？」藍眸不滿地看著自己的丈夫，Chris還是不太高興，大有不好好解釋今晚就別想睡床上的意思。

 

Zach的手攬上Chris的腰，防止對方再次逃跑，「你誤會他們了，要殺你的人不是你的姐姐。」

 

Chris一震。

 

「給他們一個解釋的機會，好嗎？」Zach柔聲勸道：「相信我，如果不是有肯定的答案，我不會讓他們到這裡。」

 

Chris咬唇，掙扎了一會，下定決心地閉上眼又睜開。

 

他在Zach的懷中轉過身，讓自己的背靠著Zach的胸膛。對方的手保護性的箍在他的腰間，看著眼前闊別了許久的胞姊與友人。

 

「Zach這麼說了，我相信他。」他說，語氣中是掩不住的疲憊，「說吧，讓我理解。」

 

Karl惱怒地幾乎要上前再給Chris一拳，但Katie抓住了他，對著他搖了搖頭。

 

Karl氣悶地停下。

 

「Chris......」Katie上前一步，開始解釋著當年所發生的一切。

 

※

 

「雖然當年的一切是誤會，」Chris說，他已經聽完了Katie的解釋，「但我仍然認為我不回去對於Genovia比較好。」

 

「Chris......」Katie擔憂地喚著對方的名字，擔心對方仍然沒有解開心結。

 

「不要誤會，」Chris把自己全身的重量都放在身後的丈夫身上，讓對方支撐著自己，「我只是覺得這樣比較好，Genovia經歷了這麼多才終於穩定，我們不能冒險。」

 

Katie默然。

 

Chris是對的，儘管現在一切已經穩定下來，但Chris若是再次出現，仍然會有可能帶來預料之外的動盪。

 

「而且我現在過得很幸福，」Chris繼續說，抓著Zach的胳膊讓對方把自己環得更緊，「Zach是很好的丈夫，對我很好，我看不到任何需要回去的理由。」

 

「你這王八蛋，」Karl不爽地低吼：「就因為你跟這傢伙幸福快樂的在一起了，就可以把Genovia的一切全扔在腦後了？」他上前，站在Chris的面前，憤慨地說：「那我怎麼辦？你至少也該給我傳個信，讓我知道你是安全的，而不是......而不是......」他試了幾次，仍然沒有辦法說出那個令人心碎的單字。

 

Chris撐直自己的身體，Zach則心領神會的鬆開了自己的手，讓對方可以好好的跟Karl說話。

 

「抱歉，Karl，」Chris的語氣中滿懷著歉意，Karl確實是所有人當中最無辜的人了，「當年發生了太多事了，我只是覺得......」他抿了抿唇，「......這樣對我們都好。」

 

Karl憤怒地推了Chris一把，沒有設防的Chris失了重心，腳下一個踉蹌跌回Zach的懷中。

 

「算了，你這見色忘友的王八蛋。」Karl不爽地說：「你就跟著這傢伙膩歪膩歪吧，老子懶得管你。」他瞪向Zach，「至於你，不要以為Genovia沒有人了，」他兇狠地說，「就算Chris已經不再是Genovia的王子，我仍然是他的騎士，你若是欺負了他，那麼就將承受我的怒氣。」

 

接住了Chris的Zach挑眉，湊到Chris的耳邊，「寶貝，我怎麼不知道你的身邊有個保護欲這麼強的人，」他說，「我應該吃一下醋嗎？」

 

「你在說什麼啊。」Chris推開Zach，抱住Karl，「Karl，好兄弟，不要生氣，我保證我以後不會在這麼做了。」他撒嬌似地求饒，就像過去每一次惹惱了Karl那樣。

 

「是啊，說得好像失蹤了兩年的人不是你似的。」Karl的語氣仍是惱怒的，但卻沒有推開Chris，只是乖乖地讓對方抱著自己。

 

「別這樣，Karl。」Chris討好地說：「你最好了，」他捏捏Karl，就像過去每次惹怒了對方時那樣，「不生氣了？」

 

「我上輩子肯定是欠了你一大筆錢沒還。」Karl拍開對方在他身上放肆的手，翻了一個白眼。

 

Chris笑出聲，知道對方原諒了自己。他轉過身，對著Katie微笑，「我不會回去Genovia，但是我很歡迎你們來森林中找我。」他說，「Zach的家族族規森嚴，我們不能讓你們進去我們生活的地方，但是我可以保證，我就在這座森林裡，永遠也不會離開。」

 

「是，因為你要在森林裡跟你的王子幸福快樂的生活下去了，是吧？」怒火消彌的Karl開始如過去一般諷刺自己的友人。

 

Chris鼓起腮幫子，「為什麼每個人都認為我是嫁的那一個？」

 

「因為你連姓都換了？」Karl說，儘管使用的是疑問句，語氣卻是肯定的。

 

「Karl！」Chris不服氣地叫道。

 

Karl笑起來，害得Chris也跟著笑了起來。

 

「記得要常常來看我。」他說。

 

「我會的。」Karl沒好氣地說：「你也該來看看我的兒子，他本來應該是你的教子。」

 

「你跟Natalie結婚了？」Chris驚訝地問。儘管早猜到對方結婚是遲早的事，但他沒有料到對方竟然連孩子都有了。

 

「一年多了，我們的孩子才剛剛出生。」Karl回答。

 

「Karl！」Chris叫道，再次緊緊地抱住對方，「恭喜你！」他真心地說，眸中滿是快樂。

 

「嘿！抱太多次了！」Zach上前分開兩人，佔有性地把Chris帶回自己的懷中。

 

「我還沒原諒你呢，Mr. Quinto。」重新回到Zach懷中的Chris咯咯笑起來。

 

Zach無奈地看著自己懷中的戀人，對方的眉眼滿是快樂，再無陰霾，「我今晚會自己去睡馬廄的。」他無奈地說，覺得在馬廄待上幾晚便可以換來戀人的快樂還是挺值得的。

 

Chris爆笑出聲，那笑聲如此恣意，充滿了感染性，所以連Zach也跟著笑了起來，然後就連Karl和Katie都跟著笑了起來。

 

四人笑得上氣不接下氣，而Zach則忍俊不住的低首吻了吻懷中的戀人。

 

Chris笑著回吻住他，換來Katie驚訝的叫聲和Karl受不了的白眼。

 

輕脆的笑聲迴盪在這一片在世人口中被詛咒了的森林中，消磨了黑暗，帶來了光明與喜樂。

 

誤會被解開，而愛來臨，所有的人都會幸福快樂的生活下去，直到永遠。

 

 

 

\-----Back Into the Woods 全文完-----


End file.
